FrostcupHijack story
by mayblue
Summary: Jack and Hiccup, no hate pls.
1. Hiccup POV 1

Hiccups POV

I was strolling down towards his home, sinking into the deep, white snow. _I hate winter; the only good thing about winter is to fly through a snowstorm._ I thought to myself; I wasn´t exactly watching my step and bumped into my Girlfriend. Well, Astrid, the beautiful blond was only my Girlfriend because my father chose her for me. We used to be in love, but it had passed, still I would have to marry her one day.

"Hey Hic. You up to something?" she asked, we were friends still, but no more.  
>"No. Not really, I´m off for Toothless…" I answered smiling, and walked on.<br>"Bye then!" Astrid answered. I was probably imagining it, but her face looked sad.

I sat myself down on the log at the corner of the cliffs, my very favourite place. Suddenly I shivered; there was a crack behind me, my head shot around. I couldn´t see anything, but I felt as though I was being watched.  
>"I know there is someone. Please just show you!" I said confidently. I turned around again. Only after a while did I figure that it wasn´t the walls of a building, but a boy wearing a blue hoodie. His hair was white as the snow, his eyes blue and icy. He was tall and was holding a stick that seemed frozen, and only now did I realise the snowflakes on the hood, below the boys neck. He was leaning against the wall, smiling at me.<br>I stood up, brushed the snow of my green shirt and brown jacket. I walked towards the boy.  
>"Hi. Who are you?" I asked. Never had I seen this boy before.<br>"You can see me?" he asked, soon he continued:  
>"My name is Jack Frost. I was wondering if I could stay here for a while."<br>I smiled shyly. "Yeah I can see you... we have an extra bedroom in my house. I´m Hiccup… My father runs this place. I guess, welcome to Berk then!" I said, smiling at Jack.


	2. Jacks POV 1

Jacks POV

I had been watching him for weeks, fascinated by him, but I was surprised he could see me. I felt positive about it, I felt, it was a sign. I was growing excited as I followed Hiccup into the House. It was giant, and I was going to stay here for winter, winter was long. I was staying here for the entire time. When we entered, Hiccup´s father frowned at us. Hiccup signalised to me, that I was to wait here and he trod forwards to his Dad.  
>"Um, Dad, this is Jack. He´s looking for a place to stay this winter, he can stay here, right?" the 16 year old asked his father and turned his head to smile, again shyly, at me. I smiled back, and nodded to his father, who answered a steady<br>"yes." and left the house. He must have thought his son crazy, someone who talks to ghosts. He didn´t see me.

"He doesn´t talk much does he?" I ask Hiccup, who shakes his head.  
>"He does, but only if he starts the conversation, not if I do…" he answers shrugging.<p>

I liked him. I couldn´t help it. I liked the way he smiled at me, the way he talked. And this, although, really, we had only just met.


	3. Hiccups POV 2

Hiccups POV

I didn´t know why, but I felt close to this weird boy. But he seemed so mysterious and secretive, still, he seemed as though he would protect me. Not that I needed that.

"Um, this one is my room, the one next to it, is all yours" I explained. The look Jack gave me made me blush. I didn´t see why, but he walked straight into my room, looked around, as if to scan the sight. He stopped to look at Toothless´ sleeping place, and his scan ended at my bed. He grinned.  
>"Nice room you got there…" He smirked. I blushed again and looked at my feet.<br>"Yeah… I guess?" I stuttered and smiled at him.


	4. Jacks POV 2

Jacks POV

I blushed a bit as well, I never felt this way before, not the way I did when with him. I left his room and entered mine. Hiccup understood, obviously, and left me for myself a while.  
>I hoped that he felt the same about us, that we were meant to be. Why else would the moon let him see me?<p>

Also I couldn´t stop thinking, what the heck had happened to his foot? It must have hurt a lot. I thought about the fact, that I could have been watching him for ever, but I didn´t even know he existed until a few weeks ago. And I thought about his eyes.

Whilst I packed my two spare sets of clothing into the little closet in the left corner, and put my stick in the other corner, wrapped in cloth of course. I look out my sketch book and sketched Hiccup, then me. Once I was happy about it, I closed my book, fetched my stick and left the building. I lifted myself into the air and flew over the Island of Berk searching for Hiccup. Funnily enough, I nearly bumped into him. And he was flying! Just, he was flying on a huge black Dragon.


	5. Hiccups POV 3

Hiccups POV

"WHAT!" I shouted shocked by the sight of Jack, flying without a dragon. "How do you do that?" I asked in disbelief as we flew side by side. "There´s a lot more about me you don´t know." He giggled. The look he gave me, made me blush once more. I invited him to sit down, and he did so, right behind me. I was a bit confused about this statement.

"Like, what else. You can fly, you carry a frozen stick and you-…" I stopped myself from saying that I liked him. I didn´t know if he felt the same, so I didn´t want him to leave because of that.

"I do magic. I fly. I am usually unseen, with you being an exception… and… I really like you…" Jack said, for a moment it was hard for me to breathe.


	6. Jacks POV 3

Jacks POV

I was a little scared for his reaction. He didn´t react at all first, but when I looked into his eyes I saw he was positive about it. I let myself drop of toothless and flew towards the ground; I landed softly on the half frozen floor.  
>"Hey, Hic?" I asked quietly after Toothless landed and Hiccup got off his back.<br>"Um yeah, you want an answer… um…-", he tried to answer, but I just put a finger on his mouth.  
>"No. I want to show you something." I said, and took my stick to draw an icy pattern onto the ground. Hiccup seemed surprised and fascinated. I carried on, hitting onto the ground, twirling. Suddenly I stood directly in front of Hiccup. I actually felt his brown wavy hair on my forehead. I froze on spot and pulled his head towards me. Without him refusing, I kissed him slowly, gently touching my lips to his. He felt unsure at first, but soon he enjoyed it. And I did too.<p> 


	7. Hiccups POV 4

Hiccups POV

After stepping away slowly I looked Jack in the eyes. It was wrong and we both knew it, but how could something that was so wrong, feel so perfectly right?

I smiled shyly. What would be now? We lived in the same Building, trying to stay away was impossible. And it was impossible to hide it from Astrid. Thinking about her this second, it was obvious she had to turn up right then.

"Oh. Hello Hiccup. I heard you talking to someone, would you mind telling me who that was?" She asked. Only then did I remember, that she couldn´t see Jack. _I´m so lucky…_ I thought trying to make up an answer.  
>"Oh I was just.. talking to myself, I was practising.. or something." I said and hurried away.<p> 


End file.
